Experience of Love
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Hinata menderita klaustrofobia, namun ketika ia terjaga ia berada di kamar pemuda yang tak dikenal. Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Decklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget, terutama Sasuke hahahaha**

**Rate : M di bawah 18 tahun, pergi! Jangan kemari...**

**Pairing : selalu Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Experience of Love**

**Selamat Membaca**

Lift itu sedang meluncur turun di antara dua lantai ketika mendadak berhenti dan semua lampu padam. Tanpa tanda-tanda peringatan apa pun, baik dari suara roda-roda gigi yang berderit, maupun dari lampu yang berkedip-kedip. Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa. Semenit sebelumnya bilik sempit itu dengan mulus melesat turun, tetapi pada menit setelahnya kedua penumpang di dalam lift itu tiba-tiba diliputi keheningan yang mencekam.

"Tch, listrik padam" gumam seorang pria, yang adalah penduduk asli Tokyo, pusat ibu kota seperti tokyo bisa mati lampu, dan ia sedang tidak ingin menanggapi gurauan konyol kota itu untuk menggoda para penghuninya.

Hyuuga Hinata tidak menanggapi komentar itu. Pemuda itu pun akhirnya tak ambil pusing, jika pernyataannya tidak ditanggapi, toh ia bergumam tadi untuk dirinya sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia tetap berdiri tegak di posisinya, namun beberapa menit berikutnya ia merasa ada yang aneh, gadis di belakangnya hanya diam, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan gadis di belakangnya dapat merasakan pemuda itu berbalik dan memandang ke arahnya. Namun si gadis tak sanggup berbicara dan bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan lumpuh dilanda ketakutan. Ia mencoba bersikap rasional, dengan mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa klaustrofobia rasa takut akan terkurung di ruangan sempit dan tertutup yang dideritanya membuat situasi terasa sangat mengerikan, bahwa ia pasti selamat, bahwa ketakutan yang berlebihan seperti ini terasa sangat kekanakan dan konyol. Tapi semua itu sia-sia.

"Kau baik-baik saja" tanya pemuda itu datar

Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, ingin rasanya Hinata menjerit kepada pemuda itu. Tetapi pita suaranya terasa kaku dan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan, delapan kuku jarinya menancap pada kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringan. Ia menyadari matanya terpejam rapat. Memaksakan diri membuka mata juga percuma tak ada sinar yang masuk ke dalam lift yang menyesakkan itu, kini mafasnya mulai tersengal.

"Jangan khawatir, mungkin ini tak akan lama" kata pemuda itu lagi dengan suaranya datar tanpa intonasi, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan caranya.

Namun sikap tenang pemuda itu sungguh membuatnya marah. Mengapa ia tidak panik? Ingin rasanya Hinata menuntut apakah pemuda itu berani menjamin bahwa listrik benar-benar akan menyala sebentar lagi. Listrik padam seperti ini bisa berlangsung berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari bukan? Okay mungkin pemikiran Hinata terlalu berlebihan namun itulah efek dari klaustrofobia.

"Katakan sesuatu, agar aku tahu kau baik-baik saja" kata pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan merabanya dalam kegelapan, sejenak sebelum menyentuh pundaknya. Ia terlonjak kaget.

"Tenanglah" ucap pemuda itu lalu dengan segera menarik tangannya dan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kau menderita klaustrofobia?".

Dengan segera Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, berharap pemuda itu dapat melihat gerakan kepalanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu dapat merasakan kepanikannya, karena sekarang suaranya terdengar menenangkan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Kalau listriknya tidak segera menyala, dinas kebakaran akan mencari orang –orang yang terperangkap seperti kita". Ucap si pemuda mencoba menenangkan gadis yang kini ia ketahui sangat ketakutan itu.

Hinata merasakan sesuatu terhempas dan terjatuh saat mendengar gemerisik lembut pakaian di lantai lift, seolah menyadari rasa penasaran Hinata pemuda itu berkata

"Aku baru saja melepas jaketku. Kau juga sebaiknya melakukannya, agar tidak sesak"

"..." Gadis itu masih saja terdiam tidak merespon perkataan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya pemuda itu mencoba mempertahankan sikap sabarnya padahal ia sendiripun merasakan kepanikan dan emosi sebenarnya namun demi gadis yang tidak dikenalnya ini ia mencoba tenang dan tidak memperkeruh keadaan. Jika gadis itu pingsan maka keadaan bisa lebih sulit.

Hinata masih saja diam, akhirnya pemuda yang tidak sabaran ini maju selangkah mendekati Hinata, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh tubuh Hinata yang tegang.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya sambil meremas pundak Hinata, lalu melangkah mendekat

"Ma... mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata tergagap, ia takut dengan kegelapan ia juga takut kepada pemuda itu, takut jika pemuda itu berlaku kurang ajar kepadanya.

"Membantu melepaskan blazermu, jika tidak kau akan kepanasan dan semakin sulit bernafas" ucap pemuda itu menjelaskan, ia menyadari ketakutan Hinata kepadanya, ia tak ingin niat baiknya diartikan buruk oleh orang yang ingin ditolongnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya mencoba mencairkan suasana agar si gadis bisa lebih tenang

"Hi...Hinata" dengan segera Hinata menjawabnya.

"Nama yang bagus, mungkin sebaiknya kau juga membuka beberapa kancing blusmu, menurutku blus itu membuatmu gerah" kata pemuda itu

"Kau bukan orang Tokyo?" kata pemuda itu santai, sambil mencoba melepaskan kancing mutiara dan menggulung lengan blus Hinata.

"Bukan, aku sedang berkunjung kemari selama seminggu. Aku akan pulang besok pagi" ujar Hinata, ia telah merasa sedikit baikan. Hanya sedikit.

"Kau sedang mengunjungi seseorang yang tinggal di gedung ini?"

"Ya, teman sekamarku waktu kuliah dan suaminya."

"Nah sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya pemuda itu saat ia telah selesai merapikan blus Hinata, demi membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba lampu berkedip-kedip lalu menyala, roda-roda gigi lift mulai bergerak dan setelah itu meluncur ke bawah. Kedua orang asing itu saling memandang dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Mata mereka sama-sama menyipit. Wajah Hinata tampak pucat. Melihat wajah itu, pemuda yang berada di hadapan Hinata merasa khawatir, walau hal itu tak tampak di wajah tampannya. Namun terlihat dari sorot matanya yang melembut.

Pemuda itu menyeringai jahil, pemuda itu menyentuh bahu Hinata. Hinata tampak seakan nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya, ia terlonjak kaget.

"Tenanglah, semua sudah kembali normal" ucap pemuda itu.

Bukannya memberi jarak pada dirinya dengan pemuda itu atau mengucapkan terima kasih tapi Hinata malah pelan-pelan roboh ke pelukan pemuda itu. Mencengkram kuat-kuat bagian depan kemeja pemuda itu dengan tangannya yang lembab oleh keringat, dan menangis di dadanya. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar dan ia hanya mengelus punggung Hinata untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Mereka sampai di lobi dengan mulus. Pintu lift terbuka. Pemuda itu dapat melihat sesosok pria dengan rambut silver dan gigi runcing di depan pintu lift, sepertinya orang itu akan menuju apartemennya, saat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya akan keluar dari lift laki-laki berambut silver itu dengan segera menghampiri tuannya.

"Sasuke-sama..." sapa pria berambut silver itu lalu membungkuk hormat kepada tuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Suigetsu" ucap pemuda yang tadi di panggil Ssuke oleh pria berambut silver itu.

"Anda tadi di dalam lift saat ..." Suigetsu belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya

"Ya, tapi aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke menyadari apa yang akan ditanyakan anak buahnya. Kini mata Suigetsu melihat gadis yang berdiri lemah disamping tuannya, Sasuke enggan memberikan penjelasan, maka dengan segera ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Katakan pada _Otou-san_ besok aku akan menemuinya"

"Tapi beliau menunggu anda sekarang Sasuke-sama" kata Suigetsu mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa perintah ayahnya tidak bisa diabaikan.

"Katakan saja aku sedang tidak enak badan, besok akan ku temui _Otou-san _di kantornya" seperti tidak ingin di bantah lagi dengan segera Sasuke memencet tombol agar pintu lift segera tertutup. Ia memilih kembali ke apartemenya, mengingat keadaan gadis yang sekarang berada di pelukkannya. Tak mungkin ia meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan rapuh tanpa perlindungan seperti itu.

Lift membawa mereka menuju lantai 22, setelah terdengar suara ting sebagai pertanda mereka tiba, dengan segera pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan koridor apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya, lalu tangan yang satunya sibuk memunguti jaket, blazer serta tas jinjing Hinata. Kemudian ia membopong tubuh Hinata dan berjalan menyusuri koridor hingga mencapai apartemennya yang terletak di ujung, lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan Hinata dengan posisi berdiri. Lalu ia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengeluarkan kunci, memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya dan pintu apartemen terbuka lebar. Sasuke sekali lagi menggendong tubuh Hinata, melangkah masuk dan merebahkan Hinata di sofa yang sangat empuk. Saat Sasuke berbalik untuk pergi, Hinata mengangkat tangannya seolah ia tak ingin ditinggal pergi oleh pemuda itu, mengerti dengan ketakutan Hinata Sasuke berbisik

"Sebentar, aku akan segera kembali". Lalu buru-buru menuju pintu dan menekan sederetan nomor untuk mematikan sistem alarm, yang secara otomatis akan menyala dalam jangka waktu 15 detik jika ada orang lain memasuki apartemen itu. Setelah itu ia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya lalu menyalakan lampu sebagai penerangan serta mengatur intensitas cahayanya. Dengan tiga langkah panjang Sasuke menyebrangi ruangan itu lalu berlutut di depan sofa.

"Hinata?" panggilnya memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja walaupun keadaannya masih labil sekarang, mendengar namanya dipanggil Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, Hinata melihat sasuke dengan pandangan kosong, dua butir air mata mengaliri pipinya yang putih seputih pualam,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari Hinata merespon panggilannya

"A... aku tahu ini konyol, ta... tapi aku benar-benar takut" ucap Hinata sesenggukan

"Sudah, kau sudah aman" ucap Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Kini pemuda itu duduk di samping Hinata ia merengkuh tubuh Hinaya menempelkan wajah Hinata di lehernya dan membelai lembut rambutnya. Lalu mengusap lembut punggung Hinata, meyakinkan kepada gadis itu bahwa ia telah benar-benar aman. Sasuke lalu melepaskan pelukkannya lalu berkata

"Sepertinya kau stres, kau butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, menuju meja bar. Ia pun tegang menghadapi keadaan tadi, dan ia pun membutuhkan minuman itu untuk menenangkannya.

Ia melirik Hinata melalu meja bar lalu dengan pelan menuangkan minuman itu ke dalam dua gelas minuman, sepertinya keadaan tadi tidak hanya membuat hinata panik tapi juga menguras tenaganya, Hinata duduk bersipuh di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Dari semua kemungkinan yang terjadi, Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan seorang gadis di dalam lift? Sasuke tersenyum kecut menyadari itu, mengingat ia selalu merasa terganggu dengan makhluk yang bernama wanita, walau tak jarang juga ia mengencani wanita-wanita itu. Kembali ia menatap Hinata, melihat gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, ia menyelamatkan gadis yang sangat cantik tetapi tak berdaya sehingga dibopong ke apartemennya, dan sekarang nasib wanita itu berada di tangannya. Lalu ia melangkah mendekati sofa tempat Hinata terduduk, tak akan ada yang mempercayai kejadian yang dialaminya.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa dia harus mencampakkan gadis itu di jalanan setelah kejadian listrik padam? Itu konyol, walaupun hatinya dingin tapi dia bukan orang yang bejat. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya pada gadis itu sekarang? Menghubungi seluruh penghuni apartemen dan mencari teman si gadis yang tadi dikunjunginya? Tidak entah kenapa alam bawah sadarnya tak mengijinkan ia untuk melakukan itu. Biarlah gadis itu di sini, setidaknya hingga ia benar-benar baikan.

"Ini minumlah" ucap Sasuke lalu mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibir Hinata yang tampak rapuh. Mata pucat gadis itu terbuka, kala merasakan rasa yang aneh dari minuman yang baru saja melewati tenggorokannya, Sasuke dapat melihat raut kebingungan dari wajah Hinata dan Sasuke sempat tersenyum samar ketika melihat Hinata terbatuk-batuk dan nyaris tersedak. Sepertinya Hinata bukan gadis _Shopisticated, _meskipun melihat dari blus sutra yang ia kenakan menyiratkan selera yang cukup tinggi.

"Lagi?" tanya Sasuke

Hinata mengangguk dan membuat Sasuke tercengang saat ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya. Ia meneguk isi gelas itu hingga habis dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantalah sofa dan mendesah dalam-dalam. Tindakan Hinata terkesan polos, meskipun lekuk payudara di balik blus yang ketat itu menggugah gairah Sasuke.

Setelah meletakkan gelas Hinata diatas meja, Sasuke meminum minumannya sendiri. Mengingat keadaan wanita itu saat ini, rasanya tidak adil jika Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu, walaupun reaksinya saat ini bisa dibilang manusiawi.

Sasuke mengawasi Hinata saat gadis itu terbaring di atas bantalan sofa. Dengan kepala mendongak keatas, leher lengkung yang tampak menggairahkan, mata separuh terpejam, serta bibir berah yang lembab setelah menimun minuman mahal. Pipinya yang chuby dihiasi rona merah yang menggoda, hidungnya yang mancung namun tidak besar dan bibirnya...

Ohhh Sasuke sebaiknya tidak memandangnya lama-lama. Leher Hinata yang jenjang memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya, sementara di pangkal lehernya yang putih, nampak denyut nadi yang sedikit cepat tapi teratur. Payudara dibalik blus itu terkesan lembut dan mengundang, meskipun tertutup bra. Sasuke dapat melihat pola renda dan tali satin bra itu. Pinggang Hinata ramping dengan ukuran payudara yang errrr diatas rata-rata. Begitu juga dengan paha dan pinggulnya ya proporsional. Tangan Sasuke terasa gatal ingin menyentuh gadis itu. Sasuke menelusuri pandangannya dari kaki Hinata hingga wajah gadis itu, mata Hinata terbuka dan ia memandang kosong langit-langit apartemen Sasuke.

"A... aku tadi ti... tidak bisa bernafas" ucapnya masih dengan nada bergetar, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak bergetar.

"Tadi memang mengerikan tapi sekarang sudah berakhir" ucap sasuke menyentuh kening Hinata dan membelai rambutnya, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semua telah berakhir.

"Tadi itu sangat gelap" ucap Hinata dengan suara lirih, lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

"Kau tadi benar-benar ketakutan? Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke menyadari ketakutan Hinata yang bertambah saat ia mendekati Hinata dan mencoba membuka kancing pakaian gadis itu. Lalu dengan segera ia merengkuh tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya.

Tubuh Hinata menempel erat di tubuhnya yang keras, dan diam-diam Sasuke mengerang menyadari tubuhnya memberikan reaksi. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bukan lagi terkesan seperti gadis lemah yang membutuhkan pertolongan Sasuke, melainkan gadis yang lembut dan feminim, dan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan wanita-wanita lain yang pernah dipeluknya selama ini.

"Hinataaa" bisik Sasuke parau

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mata pucatnya yang bagaikan bulan itu membelalak

"A... aku takut"

"Tenanglah, kau aman sekarang" ucap Sasuke tegas. Hinata kelihatan puas lalu menyurukkan kepalanya pada leher Sasuke, saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit leher Sasuke, ia merasakan sensasi menjalar hingga ke pusat gairahnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke mulai menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di rambut dan pipi Hinata. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata lalu memberikan ciuman pada bibir gadis itu, ia dapat merasakan rasa sake yang tadi diminum Hinata. Pertahanan Sasuke kini benar-benar runtuh.

Sasuke kini menekankan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Sesaat Sasuke merasakan tubuh Hinata menegang, namun tak berapa lama menjadi rileks kembali, pelan-pelan lidah Sasuke menyelinap masuk dan bibir Hinata merekah. Pada awalnya Sasuke sedikit ragu, namun saat Hinata mengerang, kendali dirinya lepas. Sembari menggeram pelan, Sasuke menjadi semakin agresif. Secara otomatis lidahnya menguasai dan menjelajah ke seluruh rongga mulut Hinata. Tangan Hinata mencengkeram erat bagian depan kemeja Sasuke. kakinya meregang. Ia mengerang lirih. Ya Tuhan apakah saat ini ia sedang berada dalam alam mimpi yang sensual? Tangan Sasuke meraba bagian depan tubuh Hinata, bermaksud melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh gadis itu, dan mempererat pelukannya. Tapi payudara Hinata itu tampak sangat menggoda sehinga ia mengurungkan niatnya dan malah membelai payudara itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata saat ia menyelinapkan tangannya kembali ke payudara Hinata. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia menangkup dan membelainya. Hinata memejamkan mata dan mendesah panjang, sementara senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang indah. Sasuke semakin berani mengusapkan jemarinya dengan gerakan berputar di dekat puncak dada Hinata. Sasuke bisa merasakan, meskipun hanya lewat blus dan bra, respon Hinata terhadap sentuhannya.

"Hinataaa" bisik Sasuke dengan suara berat sebelum ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata, ciuman Sasuke semakin dalam dan belaiannya semakin intensif. Ia menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Hinata, seluruh lekuk sambil menikmati gemerisik bunyi pakaian mereka. Posisi mereka di sofa membuat Sasuke merasa frustasi karena geraknya menjadi terbatas. Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dan membopong Hinata ala _bridal style _saat itu Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata mabuk, bukan dimabukkan. Namun sesuatu di dalam tubuh Sasuke sudah tidak bisa di hentikan, Sasuke mengutuk kekonyolannya, sambil berharap nafsunya segera mereda.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat di kamar" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia menyadari Hinata tak akan menjawabnya. Gadis itu mabuk, ia baru tahu bahwa Hinata bukan peminum, namun ia terlanjur memberikan sake pada gadis itu, awalnya ia berfikir Hinata sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang sering di temuinya akan tenang jika telah menenggak minuman itu.

Sasuke lalu merebahkan tubuh Hinata di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ miliknya

"Selamat tidur" bisiknya lalu berniat mematikan lampu dan menyalakan lampu tidur di samping Hinata

"Tidak" ucap Hinata, lalu meraih tangan Sasuke dan menariknya

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau berjanji akan menemaniku" ucap Hinata memelas, Hinata memeluk Sasuke dan payudaranya menempel rapat di dada Sasuke. bayangan tentang payudara Hinata yang errrr besar dengan puncak dada berwarna gelap terpatri di benak Sasuke.

"Hinata" erang Sasuke, akal sehatnya dan respons tubuhnya saling berdebat di benaknya

"Kau tidak tahu, perbuatanmu ..."

"Ku mohon" potong Hinata atas perkataan Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun merebahkan diri bersama Hinata, hanya selama beberapa saat saja. Hanya sampai gadis ini tertidur, janjinya pada diri sendiri. Namun Hinata masih memeluknya dengan erat, dan tuntutan feminim gadis itu terasa begitu lembut dan mendesak, dan mampu membungkam protes hati kecilnya. Tangan Sasuke mulai mengusap-usap tubuh Hinata mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Tubuh Hinata terasa begitu hangat di bawah sentuhan jarinya. Sasuke akhirnya mencium bibir Hinata dalam keremangan dengan bergairah. Menindih tubuh yang ringkih itu dan menjelajahinya.

.

.

.

"Ohhh Kami-sama"

Ini salah. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis ini yang kini lebih pantas di sebut wanita. Namun apa yang telah dilakukannya pada wanita itu? Berbagai peringatan muncul di benaknya. Tetapi bibir menggairahkan dan rasa tubuh wanita ini membuat Sasuke melupakan akal sehatnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah ragu menggunakan cara-cara licik dalam upaya memperoleh apapun yang ia inginkan. Tetapi, ia belum pernah memanfaatkan seorang gadis seperti ini, dia masih gadis ketika Sasuke melakukan itu, gadis itu benar-benar mabuk sehingga tak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Sementara Sasuke tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan seharusnya dan bukan malah menikmati sensasi itu.

.

.

.

Hinata pelan-pelan membuka matanya, sekali, dua kali mengerjapkan mata pucat itu, lalu menguap, dan membuka matanya sekali lagi dengan malas. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak lebar, ia sedang berbagi bantal dengan seseorang yang benar-benar asing baginya. Pria itu pun mendadak terbangun dan menatap tajam kearahnya. Hinata menjerit kaget dan berusaha bergerak menjauhi pria itu. Oh... Kami-sama tangan pria itu berada di payudaranya. Hinata dengan segera berguling menjauhi orang itu, Sasuke mengawasinya seakan Hinata tidak waras. Menatap wanita itu dengan onixnya yang pekat.

Hinata meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur, mencengkeram ujung sprai , kemudian menariknya sampai ke batas dagunya.

"Si...ssiapa kau dan dimana a... aku?" tanyanya walau takut namun ia mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Tch, apa kau tidak ingat bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" decih Sasuke, sebenarnya inilah yang dibenci oleh Sasuke, harus menjelaskan pada gadis itu tentang apa yang terjadi, berbeda jika ia tidur dengan wanita-wanitanya selama ini, ketika terjaga mereka akan mengerang manja dan memeluk Sasuke, bahkan tak mengijinkan Sasuke pergi, namun gadis ini berbeda, ia menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, seolah dikepung oleh satu batalyon pasukan tembak.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata, masih tetap memandang wajah pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan kewaspadaan.

"A... aku hanya tahu ka... kalau aku berada disini bukan karena kemauanku, si... siapa kau?" tanya Hinata kembali

'Damn' Sasuke mengumpati sekali lagi kebodohannya, kemudian menatap Hinata dengan mata tajamnya

"Aku tahu kau tak akan ingat, kau minum sake terlalu banyak"

"Sa... ssake?" ucap Hinata tercekat, karena kaget, ia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh minuman seperti itu, di dalam keluarganya sangat tidak diijinkan meminum sake apalagi wanita. Mengingat ia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik.

"Ka...kau memberiku sake? Lalu apa lagi? Narkoba?" ucap Hinata histeris, ia kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Tch, biar ku jelaskan" ucap Sasuke malas, namun memang ia harus menjelaskan, ia menyadari ini salahnya walaupun bungsu Uchiha itu enggan mengakuinya, mengingat sifatnya yang angkuh.

"Sekarang, jelaskan sekarang juga!" pekik Hinata "Lalu dimana pakaianku?" tanya Hinata saat menyadari ia benar-benar seperti bayi baru lahir sekarang.

Sasuke menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu berdiri. Wajah Hinata langsung pucat melihat sosok pemuda telanjang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berjalan dua langkah menuju lemari dinding sebelum mendengar erangan putus asa. Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan tangan untuk meredam kepanikannya saat melihat bercak merah kecoklatan di seprai itu.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Hinata menatap pemuda itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu kelihatan salah tingkah walau tersembunyi di balik ekspresinya yang datar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih perawan" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanpa peperdulikan ketelanjangannya dan seolah ekspresi Hinata terlalu berlebihan baginya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu sebelumnya semua terjadi Hinata?" kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Hinata terbelalak kaget, ia menurunkan tangannya yang tadi membekap bibir

"Ba... bagaimana ka... kau tahu namaku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, ia melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil jubah mandi dari bahan handuk putih, kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Saat Hinata mengabaikan pemberiannya, pemuda itu memilih meletakkannya saja di hadapan Hinata. Lalu berbalik

"Kau menyebut namamu saat di lift, kau tak ingat satu lift denganku hm?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, ia tahu Hinata mengenakan jubah mandi yang diberikannya. Ia memilih untuk tak melihatnya sebelum ia menyerang lagi gadis itu karena tak sanggup menahan diri. Lalu Sasuke meraih celana yang semalam sempat ia hempaskan begitu saja dan mengenakannya kembali.

"Kau bilang, kau habis menemui seseorang di gedung apartemen ini!" ucap Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba mengingat-ingat, menyentuh pelipisnya yang berdenyut saat ia memaksa memori otaknya untuk membongkar kenangan kemarin sebelum ia berada di kamar ini, dengan pria menyeramkan itu tentunya.

Iya sekarang Hinata ingat, kemarin ia datang kemari untuk mengunjungi Sakura sahabatnya saat kuliah dan Naruto suami Sakura, setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama, ia sempat di beri sedikit minuman oleh pasangan suami istri itu sebagai jamuan kata mereka, entah apa nama minuman itu, namun setelahnya Hinata merasa sedikit pusing, hanya sedikit karena kesadarannya masih ada. Hinata pamit pulang ketika di rasa waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam dengan kepala pusing. Ia memasuki lift, tak lama setelahnya seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya yang aneh, serta postur tubuh yang tinggi memasuki lift yang sama dengannya. Hinata hanya melihatnya sekilas saat pemuda itu masuk, namun setelah itu lampu mati dan lift terhenti.

"Ta... tapi itu tidak menjelaskan ke..kenapa aku sampai terbangun di tempat tidurmu, setelah diperkosa" ucap Hinata dengan nada emosi, ia marah, marah pada dirinya sendiri dan keadaannya sekarang, ia tak bisa mengingat kejadian setelah lampu mati itu. Rasa takut membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran diri.

"Diperkosa! Kau bahkan menikmatinya _Baka_" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, diperkosa. Aku takkan mungkin mau tidur denganmu begitu saja." Ucap Hinata tak kalah tinggi, ia marah, benar-benar marah pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Hinata mengawasi pemuda itu sedang berusaha keras menguasai diri, menahan emosinya agar tak menyerang gadis itu lagi. Matanya tampak berkilatan, tajam menahan amarah dan frustasi saat menatapnya. Namun bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan wajah datarnya.

Hening

"Apa kau menyadari kalau kau menderita klaustrofobia?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya saat ia telah mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat urutan kejadiannya, karena saat itu kau benar-benar terguncang" kata Sasuke melembut, walau masih terkesan arogan.

"Sedangkan mengenai itu, akan ku jelaskan nanti jika kau sudah tenang" Sasuke lalu beranjak dan membuka pintu yang berada di dekat lemari

"Ini kamar mandinya, mandilah agar kau tenang, nanti setelahnya temui aku di meja makan, kita akan membicarakannya agar kau mengingat rangkaian kejadiannya" ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kamarnya. Hinata masih menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu. Hingga pemuda itu kembali membawa blazer, sepatu serta tas jinjing Hinata yang semalam tergeletak di ruang tamunya. Pemuda itu tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah meletakkan barang-barang Hinata lalu keluar meninggalkan Hinata lagi, kali ini ia ingin mandi.

Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, dengan segera ia masuk ke kamar mandi, membasuh dirinya, ia merasa kotor, benar-benar nista. Ia menangis, bagaimana ia bisa begitu ceroboh? bisakah kejadian ini dikatakan hanya sekedar kecerobohan?

"Oh Kami-sama, maafkan aku" bisiknya

Setelah merasa cukup bersih dan tenang dengan segera Hinata meraih pakaiannya, tangannya gemetar saat mengenakan pakaian itu.

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? Ia tak tahu dan ia takkan pernah tahu, juga tak mau tahu. Yang terfikir oleh Hinata saat ini adalah, pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Dengan hati-hati Hinata membuka pintu kamar dan mengintip keluar, saat dirasa keadaan aman, Hinata mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan, ia tak melihat pemuda tadi saat keluar, ntah ia berada dimana. Hinata merasa senang karena itu, ia bisa pergi tanpa ada hambatan.

"Selamat tinggal Tuan entah siapa namamu" bisik Hinata saat ia telah berada di depan apertemen itu, lalu bergegas menuju lift dan menekan tombol. Saat pintu lift terbuka dengan segera ia berhambur masuk, dalam hati ia berdoa

'Semoga orang tadi belum menyadari kepergian ku'. Ia hanya takut pemuda itu menyadarinya dan segera menelpon lobi dan security menahannya di lobi hingga pemuda itu menemukannya.

Saat lift berdenting dan pintunya terbuka dengan segera Hinata keluar, berjalan terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar, ia mengabaikan sapaan _security_ dan _receptionis _yang menyapanya ramah. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya adalah kabur sejauh dan secepat mungkin.

Setelah tiba di hotel tempatnya tinggal selama seminggu di Tokyo Hinata segera mengunci pintu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Oh Kami-sama" bisiknya lagi, bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi padanya? Ia baru seminggu di Tokyo dan ia begitu lengah dengan keadaan. Bayangan pemuda itu tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya, wangi tubuhnya masih menjalari sensor otak Hinata, sehingga masih lekat diingatannya.

"Bagaimana caranya melakukan itu, hingga aku tak menyadari apapun? Bahkan aku tidak merasa sakit walau pertama kali melakukannya?" pekiknya frustasi, ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

Dia memang tampan, sangat tampan bahkan, mungkin banyak orang menganggap Hinata beruntung bisa menikmati _one night stand _(bener g maksud dan tulisannya author g paham tapi maksud author kencan semalam) dengan pemuda setampan itu, tapi menurut Hinata itu tetap bencana.

Bagaimana jika ia telah beristri?

Bagaimana jika ia memiliki penyakit menular dan menularinya kepadaku?

Atau bagaimana jika pemuda itu menderita kelainan seksual?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Apapun itu semua telah terjadi, hanya satu yang membuatnya tenang saat ini, dokter telah memvonisnya mandul, karena indung telurnya terlalu rentan, serta rahimnya yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari seharusnya. Hal itu membuatnya tenang, dia tidak akan hamil dan ia tak perlu menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun.

**TBC**

**Wah fic satunya belum kelar Hikari selingkuh lagi... dengan fic ini.**

**Okay ini fic Hikari dengan rate M, bagaimana menurut reader? Mohon masukkannya...**

**Jangan lupa review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

Bagaimana jika ia telah beristri?

Bagaiamana jika ia memiliki penyakit menular dan menularinya?

Atau bagaimana jika pemuda itu menderita kelainan seksual?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Apapun itu semua telah terjadi, hanya satu yang membuatnya tenang saat ini, dokter telah memvonisnya mandul, karena indung telurnya terlalu rentan, serta rahimnya yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dari seharusnya. Hal itu membuatnya tenang, dia tidak akan hamil dan ia tak perlu menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun.

**Decklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget, terutama Sasuke hahahaha**

**Rate : M di bawah 18 tahun, pergi! Jangan kemari...**

**Pairing : selalu Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Experience of Love**

**Selamat Membaca**

"Anda hamil nyonya"

Hinata menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan kosong beberapa saat sebelum tertawa kecil dengan nada tak percaya

"Itu tidak mungkin dokter" ucap Hinata, masih memandang kosong tak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan sang dokter hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Tentu saja itu mungkin. Saya bahkan bisa memberitahu anda sedang memasuki minggu kesepuluh. Apa anda tidak pernah merasakan gejala-gejalanya? Seperti pusing atau mual misalnya?" Tanya dokter itu sambil melihat Hinata dari balik kaca mata bulatnya.

Hinata menggeleng yakin untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter lalu berkata

"Itu mustahil, saya mandul, dulu dokter pernah memvonis saya mandul, karena indung telur saya terlalu rentan, serta rahimnya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari seharusnya" jelas Hinata dan mengingat kembali kenangan ketika ia berusia 16 tahun, saat semua teman-temannya mengalami haid, sedangkan hanya Hinata yang belum mengalaminya tapi setiap bulan ia merasa sakit di area rahimnya, maka Hinata memilih untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter ditemani sang ibu, dan itulah yang dokter katakan ketika hasil diagnosa keluar. Baiklah saat itu Hinata menerima mentah-mentah apa yang didengarnya, terlalu polos untuk mengerti, hingga akhirnya dia berfikir bahwa ini bisa menjadi perisai untuk melindungi diri dan tidak berkomitmen dengan pria manapun, serta hal ini juga yang menjadi penguatnya saat ia mengingat kembali bagaimana ia terbangun di ranjang bersama pria tak dikenalnya.

Hinata mengela nafas lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Waktu itu dokter memberitahu ibu saya dan berkata bahwa saya tidak akan pernah bisa punya anak." Ucap Hinata menjelaskan

"Tapi nyatanya dia keliru!" ucap sang dokter sambil mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum lebar, berharap dengan senyumnya dapat menenangkan wanita muda yang menampakkan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Kemarin saya hanya memeriksakan sakit perut biasa dokter" ujar Hinata meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya benar, semua hanya sakit perut biasa.

"Sakit perut yang anda derita itu sudah muncul jauh sebelum kita mengenal virus, itu yang disebut ngidam, Nyonya" kata dokter itu tak mau kalah, ia merasa Hinata meragukan hasil diagnosanya. Padahal ada banyak pasangan yang menginginkan segera punya momongan tapi kenapa wanita ini tidak percaya, begitulah yang difikirkan dokter bersurai silver itu.

Hinata kemudian terdiam dan menatap sang dokter, berbisik seolah menegaskan bahwa apa yang didengarnya tadi salah

"Apa anda serius dokter? Saya benar-benar mengandung?" tanya Hinata lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa anda tidak bahagia mendengar berita ini nyonya?" tanya sang dokter yang melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Hinata yang pucat.

Hinata bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Haruskah ia bahagia? Bahwa ia bisa menjadi ibu layaknya wanita pada umumnya, Atau ia harus menangis tersedu karena aibnya akan segera terbongkar. Penat itulah yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini, dilema antara bahagia dan takut, takut jika keluarganya tahu tentang ini, bahwa ia gagal menjaga diri dan menjaga nama baik keluarga serta kepercayaan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Saya tidak menikah, dokter" celetuk Hinata disela kebingungannya, dokter itu masih menatap Hinata, tatapan gadis itu kosong, wajahnya pucat dan tampak frustasi.

"Ayah bayi ini..." ucapan sang dokter ingin tahu, bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin kliennya bermasalah, terutama dalam trisemester kehamilan Hinata yang bisa berdampak buruk pada janinnya nanti.

"Sulit dihubungi" ucap Hinata memotong perkataan sang dokter, ia mencoba berbohong, namun tetap saja ia bukan orang yang pandai berbohong.

"Ehhem" sang dokter berdeham di balik punggung tangannya, dokter itu tahu Hinata berbohong, namun ia tak ingin memaksa wanita itu mengatakan apa yang tak ingin dikatakannya, ia tahu itu bukan urusannya dan kliennya memiliki privasinya sendiri.

"Kalau anda sudah mengambil keputusan dalam beberapa hari ini..." ucap sang dokter berhati-hati

"Kita bisa menggugurkan kandungan ini" ucap dokter yang bernama Kabuto itu melanjutkan.

"Aborsi?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap kosong, ide itu membuat Hinata bergidig ngeri, mendengarnya saja sudah

"Tidak, saya tidak akan melakukannya" jawab Hinata segera setelah ia kembali tersadar betapa kejamnya jika ia melakukan itu, membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Jaman sekarang itu sudah tidak lagi dianggap tindakan yang mengerikan, kita..."

"Tidak" ucap Hinata menotong perkataan dokter berkaca mata bulat itu, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya

"Saya tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, terima kasih dokter" ujar Hinata lalu berdiri akan meninggalkan tempat itu, ia membungkuknya badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih sebelum pergi, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan berfikir saat ini. Berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang, setelah ia tahu ada kehidupan kecil dalam dirinya.

"Silahkan menemui resepsionis sebelum anda pulang, dan mengambil obat ke apotik, mengingat ini kehamilan pertama anda, saya ingin anda memeriksakannya sebulan sekali" pesan Kabuto kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan sang dokter setelahnya Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Hinata memasuki mobil lalu melaju melintasi jalanan kota Osaka, mobil murah yang ia beli dari gajinya selama mengajar disekolah taman kanak-kanak, dengan cara kredit tentunya, Hinata bisa saja memiliki mobil tanpa harus menyicil seperti itu, mengingat keluarga Hyuuga mampu, hanya saja setelah bekerja ia memilih keluar dari rumah, agar bisa mandir, dan perlahan-lahan memenuhi kebutuhannya dengan hasil kerja sendiri.

Hinata menghentikan mobilnya di depan jalanan kecil rumah sewaannya, ia memijat pelipis yang seakan berdenyut oleh beban berat dipikirannya, bagaimana jika teman-teman ditempat ia mengajar tahu tentang kehamilan ini, akankah ia masih diijinkan bekerja disana? Sementara ia sudah sangat mencintai pekerjaan itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan kehilangan pekerjaanku, setelah itu bagaimana?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri, ia mendongakkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobil, sesak, sulit bernafas itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Hinata lalu mendorong pintu mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Rumah itu tampak kecil dan terkesan tua, namun gadis Hyuuga itu menyukainya. Di sinilah ia akan hidup bersama si bayi yang akan menjadi keluarga baru baginya, bayi yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan berada dirahimnya. Dia akan mencintai bayi itu, dan bayi itu pun akan mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan diri di sofa dan menyangga kaki dengan bantal, hal itu terasa nyaman baginya, saat di sekolah tadi ia harus berdiri seharian, dan itu membuatnya lelah. Hinata tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap perut yang mulai membuncit, orang-orang di tempatnya mengajar sudah tahu perihal kehamilan wanita bersurai indigo itu. Sudah 2 bulan setelah ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung bayi dari pria yang tidak dikenalnya, namun itu tak mengurangi rasa cintanya pada si jabang bayi. Saat mengetahui dirinya hamil, dengan segera keesokan harinya Hinata menceritakan masalah ini kepada kepala sekolah tempat ia mengajar, bahwa ia mengandung dan tak bersuami. Ia menceritakan yang sejujurnya pada Kurenai Yuhi yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, dan Hinata juga menjelaskan bahwa dirinya masih ingin bekerja disana. Memohon kepada kepala sekolah yang cantik itu untuk tidak memecatnya. Maka Kurenai selaku kepala sekolah memberi kebijakan dan akan mengatakan kepada guru yang lain dan _parent_ siswa bahwa Hinata telah menikah, namun suaminya pergi entah kemana. Berbohong? Hal itu terpaksa mereka lakukan, terutama bagi Kurenai yang menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah guru yang bisa diandalkan di sekolah dan rasa sayangnya kepada gadis itu, ia telah menganggap Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri, mengingat gadis itu begitu sopan, lembut dan bertanggungjawab dengan tugasnya. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu di depak dari yayasan tempatnya mengajar jika mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya, mengingat Hinata yang memiliki dedikasi tinggi terhadap pekerjaannya, tapi setelah Kurenai menjelaskan kepada pihak yayasan dan _parent, _syukurlah mereka tidakk terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mengingat kinerja Hinata yang memang bisa diandalkan disana. Hinata sangat bersyukur dengan kebaikan Kurenai.

"Ibu menyayangimu nak" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, sungguh ia tak ingin kehilangan bayi itu, walau ia tak mengenal ayah si jabang bayi. Keluarganya belum tahu perihal kehamilan ini, bagaimana jika keluarganya tahu? Akankah ia diminta menggugurkan kandungannya? Membunuh buah hatinya?

Tidak!

Sampai matipun Hinata akan melindungi bayinya.

Sambil mendesah lega karena tak kehilangan pekerjaannya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, melihat taman kecil yang ia buat diwaktu senggang, tiba-tiba ia teringat seseorang, ia mengingat semuanya. Bagaimana ia berada di dalam lift dan setelah itu seorang pemuda yang "entah siapa dia" masuk kedalam lift tak berselang lama setelah Hinata berada di dalam, mereka berdua terjebak dalam lift ketika listrik padam, dan Hinata yang menderita klaustrofobia merasa sangat tergunjang. Karena melihat Hinata shock pemuda itu membawanya ke apartemen dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga ia terbangun keesokan harinya tanpa menggunakan apapun dan berbagi selimut dengan pemuda itu. Hinata memejamkan matanya.

**Flashback**

Lampu-lampu kembali padam ketika Hinata berada di kamar pemuda itu, tangan-tangan kecilnya menggapai mencari pemuda yang kira-kira berusia 26 tahun itu, takut jika ia ditinggalkan sendiri, tapi pria itu tidak kemana-mana, ia berada disamping Hinata, mendampingi Hinata, merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hinata erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata menyenangkan untuk menenangkan Hinata. Lalu pemuda itu menciumnya, mencium bibir, leher dan dadanya penuh hasrat. Dengan ragu pria itu membuka satu per satu kancing blus Hinata, melepas blus itu, lalu menurunkan tali bra Hinata, ketika tak ada protes dari Hinata, pemuda itu melepaskan kaitan bra berenda milik Hinata, dan mengusap-usapkan ibu jari dipuncak payudara wanita disampingnya, ia menyentuh seluruh tubuh Hinata, mengabsennya dari leher, pundak, payudara, lalu sentuhan itu turun ke perut, kepusar hingga kepinggang. Namun tiba-tiba sentuhan itu terhenti, onix itu menatap lembut lavender disampingnya, meminta persetujuan

"Ya" ucap Hinata dalam kegelapan, ia memberi ijin pria itu meneruskan apa yang akan dilakukan atas dirinya.

Tangan pria itu akhirnya menyikap rok Hinata, menyelinap masuk di balik celana dalam dan terus bergerak turun, menyentuh bagian bawah perut Hinata.

"Kau begitu manis" ucap pria itu parau.

Entah bagaimana seluruh pakaian mereka telah terlepas, tubuh polos mereka tersembunyi di balik selimut, dengan penuh perasaan pria itu membelai sekujur tubuh Hinata, menyentuh payudaranya, menangkup dan membelai puncaknya dengan ibu jari

"Ehm" erang Hinata

"Payudaramu benar-benar memesona, kau tahu itu kan? Bentuk dan ukurannya sempurna Hinata" bisik pria itu menyenangkan Hinata, lalu menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Kau sangat menggiurkan" ucapnya pemuda itu lagi setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, lalu mengulum puncak dada Hinata dan dengan lembut menghisap menggunakan bibirnya yang hangat.

Pemuda itu menggulingkan tubuh Hinata hingga telentang dan menindihnya, merentangkan kaki gadis di bawahnya dan menempelkan tubuhnya yang keras dan berdenyut ke tubuh Hinata. Bibir pemuda itu menyusuri lehernya, memberikan kissmark pada leher Hinata, lalu kembali melumat bibir gadis itu.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya siap menerima pemuda itu, ia memberi jalan pada si pemuda raven untuk masuk menerobos tubuhnya, pemuda yang berada di atas Hinata terus menerus menyentuhnya, sentuhan itu terasa posesif, nekat namun lembut, ia terus membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa nyaman dengan perlakuannya.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Apa kau ingin aku menghentikannya sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Hinata, saat ia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Ti... tidak, cintai aku" jawab Hinata dengan suara serak, ia telah benar-benar kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan telah mabuk oleh pesona pemuda itu.

"Jika aku telah melakukannya jangan pernah hentikan aku, karena aku tak yakin bisa menghentikannya" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada memperingatkan dan nafsu tertahan, Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan itu.

Klik

Lampu tidur di atas nakas itu kembali menyala, pria itu mengatur cahayanya agar tampak samar dan temaram

"Ke..kenapa menyalakan lampunya?" tanya Hinata tampak rona kemerahan pada pipinya yang chabi

"Aku ingin melihat penyatuan kita" bisik pemuda itu di telinga Hinata,

"Kau cantik dan menggoda, Hime" pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya yang sukses membuat Hinata malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

Setelah melihat tanda setuju dari Hinata tadi, dengan tenang tapi pasti pemuda berpupil onix itu menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati sesuatu menghalangi jalannya di dalam sana. Kembali ia menatap gadis di bawahnya, meminta ijin atas apa yang akan dilakukannya, Hinata mengangguk kecil tanda mengijinkan, lalu dengan segera pemuda itu menghentakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya agar dapat mengoyak pelindung itu.

"E..Eghh" jeritan Hinata terlepas dari bibirnya, walau Hinata telah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit kala rasa sakit itu mendera, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu. Rasa perih yang teramat di bagian dalam dirinya, membuat dua butir air mata menetes melalui celah kelopak mata lavendernya dan kuku-kukunya mencakar kedua pundak pemuda di atasnya.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Hinata? Kenapa kau tak menghentikanku?" tanya pemuda itu pada wanita dibawahnya, ia dapat merasakan sesuatu mengaliri miliknya, ia tahu itu darah Hinata, darah dari selaput yang telah ia koyak, ia diam sejenak, membiarkan Hinata membiasakan diri akan tubuhnya, tak ingin menyakiti gadis itu, pemuda itu meredam nafsunya agar tak menghabiskan Hinata saat itu juga.

"Be... bergeraklah" ucap Hinata sambil membuka mata dan menatap pria di atasnya dengan lembut

"T...tapi" pemuda itu tergagap, seolah penyakit gagap Hinata berpindah kepadanya. Pemuda itu tak tega melihat Hinata yang merasakan perih, tapi ia juga tak bisa membendung nafsu yang mulai memuncak.

"La...lakukanlah" ucap Hinata dengan rona merah yang kentara di pipi putihnya, ia malu, sangat malu, namun sesuatu di dalam dirinya dan alam bawah sadarnya menyukai perlakukan pemuda itu. Ia menginginkan pemuda itu, menginginkan penyatuan mereka, antara dirinya dan pemuda di atasnya. Hinata mendengar pemuda itu mengumpat pelan, namun si pemuda rupanya juga tidak mampu menahan diri, dengan mantap ia meleburkan diri kedalam tubuh Hinata, mendorongnya semakin dalam menjamah Hinata, memacu namun tetap terkendali, keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, erangan dan pujian mereka lontarkan, mereka lupa siapa yang menjadi pasangannya, mereka lupa bahwa mereka baru saja berjumpa, tapi mereka menikmatinya sampai benar-benar menyatu didalam kehangatan.

"Hinatahhh..." ucap pemuda itu lantang kala ia mencapai puncak tertinggi

"Sa... Sasukehhh..." ucap Hinata kala pemuda itu mengantarkannya pada pengalaman pertama mencapai kenikmatan yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

**End Flashback**

Hinata membuka mata, kini ia ingat nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang memberikan pengalaman tak terlupakan untuk Hinata, nama yang tak ingin ia sebut setelah kejadian itu, nama yang selalu dibisikkannya ketika mengingat perlakukan lembut pria itu. Nama yang akan menjadikan Hinata seorang ibu karena benih pria itu telah tumbuh di rahimnya.

Sasuke, hanya itu yang diketahui Hinata tentang pemuda itu, selebihnya ia tidak tahu. Terbersit di pikirannya mungkin ia takkan pernah mengetahui marga pria itu, bahkan ia mungkin takkan pernah menyadari sebentar lagi dirinya akan punya anak, tapi itu bukan masalah. Pemuda itu toh mungkin takkan peduli, atau mungkin ia sudah lupa kejadian malam itu. Seorang pria dengan tampang memesona seperti itu dan tinggal di apartemen mewah takkan pernah kekurangan teman wanita, dan Hinata tak tahu pasti apakah ia sudah menikah atau belum. Saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu, wajah Hinata menjadi pucat, entah mengapa hatinya sakit

"Oh, Kami-sama, maafkan aku" bisik Hinata, ia dapat mengingat semuanya sekarang, ia bahkan sempat menuduh pemuda itu memperkosanya. Ia melakukan itu, ia menginginkan itu dan ia juga menikmatinya. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, berusaha menutup bayangan erotis yang mulai terlintas dibenaknya.

"Bagaimana jika dia sudah menikah?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, tetapi setelah meningingat-ingat bahwa seratus persen apartemen itu bernuansa maskulin, tanpa ada sentuhan feminim sedikit pun, entah mengapa itu membuat hati Hinata merasa senang.

Hinata memang merasa bersikap kurang adil pada Sasuke, ia pergi begitu saja keesokan paginya. Memang pria itu telah memanfaatkan kondisi Hinata yang masih labil waktu itu, hal ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tetapi Sasuke juga telah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, pria itu tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya, namun Hinatalah yang memohon agar pemuda itu untuk menemaninya, dan memberi ijin pada Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya.

Mengapa ia bisa berperilaku seperti itu? Bukankah keluarganya selalu mengajarkan tentang sopan santun dan norma-norma yang berlaku di masyarakat kepadanya? Apakan pria itu benar-benar telah menggodanya atau dia yang ingin menikmati kebersamaan itu? Hinata tak mau ambil pusing dengan mengingat kejadian itu lagi, ia menganggap itu adalah pertukaran biologis yang akhirnya membuat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mandul, ia bisa mengandung layaknya wanita biasa dan anak itu adalah karunia dari Tuhan yang patut ia syukuri.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pegang" ucap bocah yang berada di samping kanan Hinata

"Gak, aku" sahut anak kecil yang dipanggil Konohamaru

Itulah yang selalu terjadi ketika jam istirahat berlangsung, bocah-bocah itu akan mengerumuninya dan berebut ingin menyentuh perutnya, mereka senang bahwa guru favorit mereka akan memiliki seorang bayi.

"Bayinya gerak!" teriak Konohamaru saat merasakan gerakan kecil di perut Hinata

"Gak" sahut anak satunya yang juga tak mau kalah dan meletakkan tangannya di perut buncit Hinata, lantaran ia tak bisa merasakan gerakan tersebut tadi karena sibuk memandangi Konohamaru karena merasa bocah itu mengganggunya.

"Iya, bayinya gerakkan kan sensei" tanya Konohamaru pada Hinata sambil memandang mata bulan wanita bersurai indigo itu

Dengan penuh kesabaran Hinata menyingkirkan tangan-tangan kecil yang menyentuh perutnya

"Ya,bayinya bergerak Konoha-chan, nah sekarang sudah waktunya kalian masuk kelas" ucap Hinata dengan lembut pada bocah-bocah yang mengerumuninya.

"Selain itu, jam istirahat kalian juga sudah habis" lanjut Hinata sambil memandu anak-anak kecil yang antusian ingin menyentuh perutnya itu ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Gak adil, aku kan belum pegang" protes seorang bocah dengan menggembungkan pipinya, hal itu membuat Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah koyolnya.

"Mungkin besok, kalian bisa melakukannya lagi" sahut Hinata seraya menghitung jumlah mereka. Dan itu membuat si bocah kembali tersenyum

"Benarkah?" tanyanya antusias, ia juga ingin merasakan gerakan dari bayi yang ada di perut senseinya

"Iya" jawab Hinata tulus

"Aku juga mau pegang bayinya"

Hinata membeku. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal suara ini? enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, namun ia langsung tahu siapa yang saat ini berada di belakangnya dan membuatnya terkejut. Saat Hinata mencoba menyakinkan diri dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat jelas sosok itu, pria itu menyeringai, lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata. Tak lupa dengan gayanya yang arogan, setelah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata ia berbisik

"Kau tampak cantik, Hyuuga" lalu menangkup wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, dan menciumnya.

**TBC**

**Balas-balas review :**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : **hehehehehe terima kasih masukkannya, sudah Hikari rubah kok warna rambut Suigetsu, gara-gara pacaran sama Karin jadi ikutan Karin berambut merah hehehehe, Hikari jadi malu #sembunyi dalam lemari (itu takut apa malu ya)? Hehehehehe, back to story ternyata Hina hamilkan? Hal itu ternyata dokter abal-abal yang meriksa Hina dulu, hehehe #bercanda yah semua bisa saja terjadikan? Buktinya Hinata sudah hamil 6 bulan sekarang.

**Me Yuki Hina : **terima kasih untuk semangatnya dan terima kasih untuk follownya, silahkan Yuki-san

**Stacie Kaniko** : ia ini chapter Stacie-san, dan ini chap 2 nya, dan ini sudah Hikari lanjut...

**Astia Norichan** : bagaimana Astia-san apa Ncnya masih kurang jelas? Hehehehe

**Payung Biru :** ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan dibaca

**Chibi Beary** : iya seperti itulah, kemarin sudah bikin fic sad ending untuk SHDL, sekarang mau buat sasuhina yang happy ending

**Yuemi :** ini sudah95ol, di lanjut, mohon di baca

**Kumbangbimbang** : masih kurang rate M nya? Jika kurang Hikari musti berguru dan berburu referensi lagi sepertinya hehehehe, Sasu tahunya Hina hamil, makanya dateng ke tempat kerja Hina, untuk typo maaf Hikari kurang teliti hehehhee

**Vievie **: terima kasih sudah suka fic abal Hikari, Hinata jadi hamil kok tenang saja, kan mau buat fic happy ending, hehehehe

**Akira Fly :** yups tebakan anda benar Akira-san, hehehe fic Hikari mudah di tebak jalan ceritanya ya?

**j. vickovie** : ini next chapnya sudah di update, Hina g jadi mandul kok, kasihan Hina kalau mandul, jadi di buat hamil aja deh hehehehehe

**Nivellia Neil : **Hina g jadi mandul Nive-san, kasihan kalau dia mandul, makanya dibuat hamil aja, tapi ia g nyangka bakalan hamil hehehehe dan ini sudah Hikari update chap 2 nya

**Minri **: maaf seminggu baru bisa update minri-san, habis ada sedikit kesibukan, maaf ya, terima kasih

**Kertas HVS** : g kok, Hina g jadi mandul, dia hamil sudah 6 bulan lagi hehehehehe

**Gece** : iya terima kasih, ini sudah di lanjut kok, mohon di baca ya Gece-san

**Azzuradeva **: ada kok, Hina sudah hamil 6 bulan sekarang dan Sasu tanggungjawab apa g? Kita lihat chap selanjutnya ya hehehehehe

**RikaKhairana :** g kok, Hina hamil g jadi mandul, hamilnya sudah 6 bulan malah hehehehe

**Molikha chan** : ini sudah di lanjut Molikha-san, mohon di baca ya hehehehe

**Aetheria 1389 **: ini sudah dilanjut Aerheria-san, jangan nangis, maaf kalau Hikari lama updatenya

**Sana Uchiga** : huaaa Sana-san mampir ke fic abal Hikari lagi, terima kasih ya, hehehehe iya Hina lupa ingatan gara-gara kebanyakan sake hehehehe, terus berada di dekat Sasuke emank bikin mabuk dan hilang kesadaran ya hehehehe, terima kasih untuk semangatnya Sana-san

**Lilac **: iya ini sudah update Lilac-san, seminggu Hikari usahakan untuk mengupdate chap ke 2, karena kemarin ada sedikit kesibukan #soksibukgue hehehehe makanya baru bisa update dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

**VilettaOnixLV :** wah namepennya keren, Hikari suka, ini sudah di update Veletta-san, mohon dibaca ya

**Guest **: lanjut sampai tamat? Hehehehe pasti, tapi per chapter ya Guest-san, hehehe klolangsung wah bisa-bisa Hikari g kerja hehehehe, sekalian cari inspirasi berhubung Hikari masih penulis abal, jadi mood kadang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, tapi Hikari usahakan update secepatnya hehehehe

** .7** : ini sudah dilanjut mona-san, mohon di baca

**N** : wah namanya singkat sekali, sayang namepen FFnnya g ada, hehehe maaf jika Hikari selingkuh dengan fic ini, padahal project fic satunya belum kelar hehehehe, maaf ya, mumpung ada ide lewat ya Hikari tulis aja, semoga saja g diterbangkan angin nantinya hehehehe, gpp baru review, yang penting habis baca mau mereview agar Hikari tahu apa kekurangan Hikari dalam menulis, maklum penulis amatir hehehehe dan untuk pujiannya terima kasih banyak #pasangtampangsokmanis hahahaha

**IndigOnix :** keajaiban menyertai Hina kok Indi-san, buktinya dia bisa hamil, kan diatas sudah dijelaskan bahwa pernyataan dokter yang sebelumnya memeriksa Hina salah, tapi toh nyatanya Hina hamil, yang Hikari tahu walau masih gadis/perawan bisa saja divonis mandul, jika melihat kemungkinan atau kelainan yang ada pada bagian reproduksi wanita, hehehehe itu setahu Hikari. Karena pernah dulu ada teman Hikari yang terlambat haid karena ternyata tuba valovinya (bener g tulisannya ya) intinya jalur sel telur ke rahin sangat sempit, sehingga sel telur g bisa keluar, makanya saat semua teman2 sudah M, dia masih belum, tapi ia mengalami nyeri yang sangat setiap bulannya, setelah diperiksa seperti itulah hasilnya, dan itu bisa menyebabkan kemandulan katanya hehehehehe. #curcol

**Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mereview, maaf ini hanya fikti, hayalan jika ada yang aneh harap dimaklumi, selebihnya semoga imajinasi reader bisa membayangkan apa yang Hikari deskripsikan, mengingat Hikari orang yang kurang bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu dan maaf jika fic ini tidak sepanjang chap kemarin serta kurang bisa memuaskan reader sekalian, mohon seviewnya ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"Aku juga mau pegang bayinya"

Hinata membeku. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal suara ini? enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu, namun ia langsung tahu siapa yang saat ini berada di belakangnya dan membuatnya terkejut. Saat Hinata mencoba menyakinkan diri dengan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dapat melihat jelas sosok itu, pria itu menyeringai, lalu melangkah mendekati Hinata. Tak lupa dengan gayanya yang arogan, setelah berada tepat di hadapan Hinata ia berbisik

"Kau tampak cantik, Hyuuga" lalu menangkup wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar, dan menciumnya.

**Decklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget, terutama Sasuke hahahaha**

**Rate : M di bawah 18 tahun, pergi! Jangan kemari...**

**Pairing : selalu Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Experience of Love**

**Selamat membaca Minna-san**

Ciuman itu terasa hangat, spontan, dan agak kasar. Saat pria itu menjauhkan diri, matanya berbinar nakal bercampur senang melihat keterkejutan Hinata. Sedangkan bocah-bocah yang tadinya akan digiring Hinata ke kelas masing-masing, kini telah diambil alih oleh Matsuri. Iya, gadis berambut coklat itu adalah rekan mengajar Hinata, di kelas Kindergarten 2. Selain Kurenai, Matsuri juga mengetahui perihal kehamilan Hinata di luar nikah, namun karena gadis itu memiliki rasa setia kawan yang tidak perlu diragukan maka ia lebih memilih menutup mulut dan selalu membantu serta mendukung Hinata.

Kembali lagi pada cerita Hinata dan pria arogan yang tiba-tiba datang dan menciumnya, pria itu pun akhirnya menurunkan tangan dari pipi Hinata. Baru saja Hinata akan memprotes, tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka

"Sepertinya anda berhasil menemukannya," ucap seorang dengan wajah tertutup masker dan berambut silver. Pria itu adalah Kakashi, kepala personalia tempat Hinata bekerja, tadi Sasuke menemuinya ketika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kepala sekolah untuk meminta ijin menemui Hinata.

"Dia tepat berada di tempat yang saya katakan tadi kan Uchiha-san?" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lega, tadi ia bertemu dengan Hinata ketika sedang berkeliling melihat aktivitas sekolah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Hinata menjaga anak-anak yang sedang bermain di playground.

"Ya, betul" jawab Sasuke datar dan singkat seperti biasa, tak ada ekspresi apapun yang dapat terbaca dari wajah rupawannya.

"A... ano... me... mengapa Uchiha-san mencari saya?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke dengan sangat formal, dan memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Ia baru saja mengetahui marga pria itu, saat Kakashi menanyainya tadi. Kakashi yang mendengar nada bertanya Hinata agak mengerutkan alisnya.

'Apakah aku bisa berlagak seakan tidak mengenal atau mengingat pria ini? Ah... Tidak ada salahnya di coba.' Batin Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi,

'Kau mau bersandiwara denganku Hyuuga? Baik aku ladeni' batin Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Tenang, Hinata" gumam Sasuke pelan dan lembut, lalu menyeringai licik, tentu saja itu tak terlihat oleh Kakashi yang sibuk memandangi Hinata dengan tingkah malunya.

"Tentu saja dia mencarimu Hinata-chan," ucap Kakashi senang

"Suamimu tadi ke kantorku, saat tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kurenai, ia menceritakan kepadaku bahwa kalian sudah rujuk kembali" tambah Kakashi lagi sambil tersenyum lebar

"Su...su...suami?" tanya Hinata tergagap, rona merah menjalari wajahnya yang putih, ia kaget mengapa bisa-bisanya pria ini mengaku suaminya?.

Kakashi tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat lucu di matanya, dia sangat mengagumi gadis itu, dia lembut, baik dan bertanggungjawab.

"Hufh..." keluh Kakashi

"Tidak perlu malu begitu Hinata, aku mengerti kau sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan keberadaannya di sampingmu" ucap Kakashi lagi sambil mengacak rambut indigo Hinata, Kakashi sudah menganggap Hinata seperti anaknya sendiri sama halnya dengan Kurenai, ia tahu wanita itu sendiri di kota ini. Tidak sulit memang untuk menyayangi Hinata, mengingat sifatnya yang baik.

"Dia pasti akan terbiasa lagi," ucap Sasuke santai, sambil menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tajam, melihat pria itu lancang menyentuh miliknya, ia marah. Oh miliknya? Iya setelah malam itu, Sasuke menganggap Hinata adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Kakashi meminta ijin untuk kembali kekantornya, ia memilih untuk memberikan privasi kepada dua sejoli yang sedang saling merindukan, setidaknya itulah yang ada di fikiran Kakashi.

"Ayo kita masuk, di luar berangin" kata Sasuke lalu menggandeng wanita di sampingnya untuk memasuki gedung, mengingat mereka tadi mengobrol di areal bermain anak yang terbuka, Hinata terkejut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, andai saja pikirannya tidak sedang kacau, mungkin ia akan tertawa menanggapi sandiwara ini. Ingat ini hanya sandiwara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sa... saya tidak tahu tipu muslihat apa yang sedang anda rencanakan Uchiha-san, ta... tapi..." lirih Hinata, namun saat ia akan melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke menginterupsi

"Sebaiknya kau ikuti saja sandiwara ini Hyuuga, karena Kakashi-san tampaknya senang melihat kita bersama kembali" seringaiannya yang memesona tampak tidak selaras dengan ketegangan yang mewarnai suaranya. Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, ingin rasanya ia menampakkan emosinya, menjambaki rambut indigonya, meneriakkan kekesalannya pada pemuda yang membuat kekacauan kehidupannya. Namun Hinata telah belajar tentang pengendalian diri dan tata krama sejak kecil, orang tuanya selalu menegaskan tentang hal itu, bahwa seorang perempuan tidak hanya pintar dan cantik secara fisik namun juga dari perilaku. Jadi sekarang Hinata hanya mampu memandang nanar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa lolos dariku, Hyuuga Hinata" desis Sasuke, lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka, melangkah menuju kelas Hinata, ia membiarkan Hinata masuk kelas dan memilih menunggu Hinata di lobi. Seorang Uchiha bersedia menunggu? Wah itu kemajuan atau kemunduran?

.

.

Bel pulang berdentang, Hinata merasa lelah luar biasa baik secara fisik, mental dan emosional.

'Mengapa pria itu berada di sini? Untuk apa dia mencariku?' batin Hinata, tak habis pikir dengan lamunannya, pria raven itu kini malah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Sudah siap, sayang?" tiba-tiba suara maskulin itu mengejutkan Hinata, sontak Hinata memberikan pandangan tajam kepada pria yang kini berdiri di pintu dan akan melangkah masuk. (ingat ini bagian dari sandiwara mereka).

"A... aku bukan sayangmu!" ucap Hinata sambil menata beberapa kertas gambar hasil karya anak-anak yang telah diwarnai. Ia memilih menyibukkan diri dari pada meladeni pria tidak jelas yang menerobos masuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Keh, kau sok jual mahal, Hyuuga" ucap sasuke sinis ketika jaraknya dan Hinata hanya beberapa langkah.

Sekarang Hinata memutar tubuh dan menghadap pria itu untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya

"Ja...jangan bicara begitu, lagi pula untuk apa kau di sini? Ba... bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku? Apa maumu? A... aku minta penjelasan!" ucap Hinata sedikit berteriak, memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Dia masih berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"AKU JUGA HYUUGA!" balas Sasuke galak, iya membentak Hinata

Temperamen Sasuke yang mendadak berubah membuat Hinata kaget dan terdiam. Iya, kini wanita bersurai indigo itu memilih untuk diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, hampir saja ia meneteskan air mata karena bentakan itu, namun ia bukanlah wanita lemah, maka ditahannya mutiara itu agar tidak merosot melewati pipinya yang chabi.

Sasuke memandang wanita di hadapannya dengan tajam, menunggu wanita itu mengangkat wajah dan melontarkan emosinya kembali, namun tak juga ia dapati Hinata melakukannya. Lalu Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, saat wajah mereka berhadapan, Sasuke dapat melihat setitik tumpahan air mata yang sempat lolos dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Sasuke terkejut, ia tidak bermaksud membuat wanita itu merasa jengah. Sadar ia hanya akan membuat Hinata tertekan, Sasuke memilih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajak wanita itu menyusuri lorong-lorong sekolah yang telah sepi menuju parkiran.

Begitu sampai di parkiran, Hinata langsung beranjak ke pelataran parkir. Di sebelah mobil mungil rongsokannya tampak mobil sport hitam yang mulus. Tidak perlu di ragukan lagi siapa pemiliknya.

"Saya tidak punya utang apa-apa kepada anda Uchiha-san, juga tidak hutang penjelasan. Anda buang-buang waktu kemari, dan saya sangat berterima kasih kalau anda tidak mengganggu saya lagi" ucap Hinata sambil membuka pintu mobil, kesan gagap dan pemalu sirna sudah dari dirinya. Sekarang hanya ada tatapan dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Aku akan menemuimu di rumah" ucap Sasuke santai sambil menyeringai, ia masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Kini ia melangkah menuju mobil mewahnya, membuka pintu mobil, namun sebelum memasukkan tubuh kekarnya ke dalam ia berkata

"Jangan coba-coba kabur dariku Hyuuga, aku tahu tempat tinggalmu" ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi, setelah itu ia memasuki mobil dan menyalakannya. Melaju meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku pada pintu mobil miliknya.

Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, bagaimana bisa pria itu menemukannya? Pria asing yang akan memporak porandakan hidupnya, lelah! ia benar-benar lelah, dengan langkah berat Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk mobil dan segera meninggalkan bangunan sekolah yang megah itu, membayangkan berada di rumah sangat menyenangkan. Namun kembali ingatan Hinata tertuju pada pria yang baru saja pergi meninggalkannya

'Kami-sama, apa lagi ini?' tanya Hinata, bukan, ia bukan mengeluh, hanya saja mengapa masalah seolah tak pernah berhenti dari hidupnya.

'Mulai saat ini aku harus bersikap tegas, membuang semua ketakutan itu, demi aku dan bayiku.' gumam Hinata, ia tidak memungkiri kehadiran pria itu yang tiba-tiba, bisa saja hanya untuk mengambil bayinya. Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa pria arogan itu akan bersikap baik padanya? Tadi saja ia sudah dibentak.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke telah memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah Hinata, ia berdiri di depan pintu dengan aksen kuno tersebut, Hinata mengamati dengan kaget saat ia turun dari mobil. Keterkejutan si gadis indigo bertambah ketika pria itu merogoh kantong mantel dan mengeluarkan kunci lalu membuka pintu.

"Da...dari mana kau mendapatkan...?" pertanyaan Hinata terpotong oleh jawaban Sasuke

"Masuklah!" ucap pria itu, datar namun terkesan tidak mau di bantah

"Jawab aku Uchiha, dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" ucap Hinata, ia kesal, lelah, bahkan ia melupakan aksen gagap serta sopan santunnya, bisakah pria ini pergi dan tidak mengganggunya?.

"Tck" Sasuke mendecih kesal, ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya untuk menjemput Hinata yang hanya beberapa langkah dari dirinya.

"Aku sudah menduga pasti akan ada keributan" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata, lebih tepatnya menyeret, namun Hinata masih tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya, ia tidak akan masuk jika pria tidak jelas itu juga ikut masuk.

Kini Sasuke memandang tajam Hinata, seolah hanya dengan pandangannya saja sudah bisa membunuh wanita itu.

"Masuk dengan kepala dingin dan melewati pintu sialan itu, atau aku akan memanggulmu dengan cara paksa Hyuuga?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sasuke layakya buah simalakama bagi Hinata, tidak ada yang bisa dipilih.

Setelah mempertimbangkan baik buruknya, Hinata memilih masuk, melangkah melewati pintu, tanpa harus di panggul. Hinata membelalakkan mata, saat melihat kejutan yang diberikan pria itu padanya. Tampak dua koper besar di tengah-tengah ruang tamunya, sepotong jas segala musim tergantung di gantungan mantel, dan sebuah tas kerja tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan emosi Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya

"A... angkat barang-barangmu dan pergi dari rumahku." Usir Hinata pada pria itu

"Rumah_ku_" ralat Sasuke, ia lalu merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan selembar kwitansi, melambai-lambaikannya di depan wajah Hinata. Saat melihatnya sontak wajah Hinata memerah dan pucat.

"Kontrak sewamu hanya berlaku setahun Hyuuga, lagi pula masa sewamu akan habis bulan depan. Aku sudah membayar sewa bulan ini, menandatangani sewa baru, dan membayar lunas di muka. " Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata yang mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Sekarang kau punya hak mengusirku sampai bulan depan, tapi waktu aku mengecek, kau sudah menunggak dua bulan, jadi aku melunasinya. Termasuk telepon, air dan listrik, menurutku semua itu menjadikan aku berhak berada di sini selama sebulan,jadi aku tidak akan pergi" sambung Sasuke lagi tidak lupa dengan seringaian kemenangan.

Hinata kesal, benar-benar kesal mendengar penjelasan pria angkuh itu,

"A...aku akan menelepon polisi" ucap Hinata dan berbalik menuju telepon.

"Kau mau bilang apa, hm? Mengatakan bahwa suamimu tinggal serumah denganmu?" ucapan Sasuke terkesan menggoda Hinata, namun wanita beriris lavender itu mengabaikannya

"Ka... kau bukan suamiku, Uchiha-san"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan Hinata, kekacauan nampak jelas di wajahnya

"Semua orang mengira aku suamimu, kau sendiri yang berbohong tentang perpisahanmu dengan suamimu, dan aku hanya mengikuti aturan mainmu, Hyuuga." Jenius, itulah sebutan yang pantas untuk si raven, ia selalu bisa memanfaatkan keadaan.

"Da...dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Hinata terkejut, matanya terbelalak, hampir saja ia limbung, lalu ia mencengkeram sandaran kursi demi membuat dirinya tidak tersungkur.

"Aku mencarimu selama enam bulan" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"U...untuk apa kau mencariku?" cicit Hinata, kini keberaniannya patut di pertanyakan, sepertinya pria ini akan selalu mengejarnya. Bayangan buruk menghampirinya, bagaimana jika pria ini mengambil anaknya?.

Alis pria raven itu bertaut "Kau punya sesuatu yang juga menjadi hakku, Hyuuga" ucap Sasuke tegas dan kini pandangannya beralih ke perut Hinata.

Secara spontan Hinata melindungi perutnya dengan tangan, seolah hanya dengan pandangan saja pria itu bisa merobek perutnya.

"Ti... tidak" bisiknya, ia takut pria itu akan mencelakai dirinya dan si jabang bayi.

Sasuke maju selangkah, hal itu justru membuat Hinata ketakutan, ia memilih bersembunyi di balik kursi yang tadi sandarannya ia cengkeram, sontak hal itu membuat amarah Sasuke meledak

"Keluar dari balik kursi sialan itu, atau akau akan menyeretmu Hyuuga?" ucap Sasuke, ia benar-benar frustasi menghadapi kekonyolan wanita indigo ini.

Hinata masih tetap diam, tak bergeming, air mata kini berhasil lolos dari mata lavendernya, tubuhnya bergetar, entah mengapa Uchiha arogan itu kini melembut, sisi terdalam hatinya tersentuh saat mendengar isakan lembut Hinata. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pundak wanita itu, menarik si wanita dengan lembut, dan mendudukkan wanita itu di kursi.

"Me...mengapa kau lakukan ini?" cicit Hinata, ia masih terisak, Sasuke menatap wajahnya, menghapus air mata sang wanita.

"Itu sudah jelas Hinata, aku menginginkan bayiku" ucap Sasuke, mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Hinata langsung memucat.

"Ba...bagaimana kau bisa menemukan aku?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Ketegangan masih tampak di wajah bak bidadari miliknya.

**Flashback On**

"Tck, sial ia kabur" gumam seorang pria saat ia memasuki kamar yang semalam ia gunakan untuk melewati malam panjang bersama gadis itu. Saat tak mendapati yang dicari, dengan segera ia meraih gagang telpon dan menelpon ke lobi apartemen, meminta mereka berjaga-jaga jika ada wanita beriris lavender dan berambut indigo sepunggung melewati pintu.

"Tahan dia hingga aku turun!" ucap Sasuke. Namun nihil, saat ia mendengar jawaban dari sang _receptionis_ yang mengatakan bahwa sekitar setengah jam lalu wanita itu pergi keluar dengan terburu-buru. Sasuke menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku" ucapnya, gemelutuk giginya terdengar samar, akibat menahan amarah.

"Jangan sebut aku Uchiha jika tak berhasil menemukanmu" sambungnya lagi.

Kini Sasuke meraih Handphonenya, mencari nomor tujuan yang akan di hubungi, memanggil ketika nomor itu berhasil ia temukan, menunggu jeda sesaat hingga seseorang di seberang sana menjawabnya.

"_Moshi-mo..." _ucapan orang di seberang telepon terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Juugo, cari tahu tentang wanita bernama Hinata di seluruh hotel, penginapan atau losmen yang ada di Tokyo" perintahnya

"_Hinata siapa? Banyak Hinata di kota ini, bahkan di Jepang" _ucap orang di seberang sana yang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke, pria itu teman sekaligus bawahannya.

"Hn, itu tugasmu"

"_Kau gila, kau kira mudah mencari orang hanya dengan nama panggilannya saja? Setidaknya beri aku nama marganya, ciri fisiknya atau kotanya berasal!" _protes orang di seberang telepon

"Lavender, matanya beriris lavender, rambut indigo sepunggung" ucap Sasuke, lalu menutup sambungan telpon itu. Ia terduduk dikasur yang menyimpan kenangan itu, yukata mandi masih di kenakannya, titik-titik air masih menetes dari rambut raven si pemuda.

Onix itu tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya, ohhh baru kali ini ada wanita yang menolak pesona si bungsu Uchiha. Wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah permainan panas semalam, bukankah Uchiha yang biasanya meninggalkan wanitanya? Dan lagi wanita-wanita itu akan selalu berebut menghampirinya. Kali ini berbeda, ia wanita yang berbeda. Darah dalam tubuh Sasuke berdesir mengingat malam panas semalam, bahkan di ranjangpun wanita itu sangat berbeda.

Desah nafas, rintihan dan pujian-pujian itu terngiang kembali di telinganya, dari sekian wanita yang sempat ditiduri, hanya semalam Sasuke merasakan kepuasan tiada tara, ia tahu itu pengalaman pertama Hinata, gadis itu tidak sejago wanitanya yang lain, namun kepolosan, keluguan dan kejujuran wanita itu saat mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkan dan dirasakannya membuat Sasuke selalu ingin melakukan lebih dengan Hinata. Sasuke merindukan kehangatan tubuh wanita mungil itu. Merindukan aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya, merindukan wanita itu mendesahkan namanya.

"Damn, kau membuatku kacau." Seru Sasuke, sambil mengacak rambut ravennya.

Tiba-tiba suara handphone menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan panasnya, segera menerima panggilan itu, dia berharap si penelpon adalah Juugo yang ditugaskan mencari tahu tentang Hinata. Benar saja, feeling Uchiha tak pernah meleset, setidaknya delapan puluh persen tepat.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke to the poin

"_Aku menemukan hotel tempatnya menginap, mereka mengatakan gadis itu telah pergi."_

"Kau tahu marganya?" tanya Sasuke antusias, setidaknya dengan mengetahui marga gadis itu, akan sedikit mempermudah pencarian.

"_Dia check in hanya menggunakan nama Hinata"_

"Dari mana kau tahu itu dia?"

"_Mereka bilang ciri-ciri gadis itu seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi"_

"Gunakan otak dan kerahkan anak buahmu, cari dia dan aku tak mau kau gagal!" perintah Sasuke tak mau di bantah. Lalu dengan segera ia menutup telepon.

Pening menyerang kepalanya, entah mengapa dia menginginkan wanita itu saat ini juga. Sembari memijat pangkal hidung demi mengurangi rasa pusing, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, bukankah semalam ketika di lift si gadis mengatakan ia berada di apartemen ini untuk menemui salah seorang temannya, mengapa tidak menghubungi mereka saja?.

Mengetahui ada titik terang, Sasuke hampir saja menghancurkan gedung apartemen itu demi mencari kawan si gadis, namun nihil tak ada diantara mereka (penghuni apartemen) yang mengaku kedatangan tamu bernama Hinata dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Sasuke.

Pria itu kembali ke apartemennya dengan frustasi, tak pernah dia segila ini oleh wanita. Melangkah menuju telpon sekali lagi ia memutar nomor telpon lobi.

"_Moshi-moshi"_

"Bisa kau memberiku siapa saja orang yang sedang tidak berada di apartemen saat ini?" tanya Sasuke to the poin

"_Gomen ne Uchiha-san, tapi kami tidak bisa sem..."_ perkataan receptionis itu terpotong oleh Sasuke

"Aku menemukan kartu kredit seorang gadis, aku harus mengembalikanya, ku rasa salah satu diantara mereka ada pemiliknya!" ucap Sasuke sekenanya, itu kebohongan paling mudah dan logis yang dapat di buat oleh otak jeniusnya yang sedang kacau saat ini.

"_Oh begitu, baiklah"_ si _receptionis_ diam sejenak mengecek daftar pada komputernya,

"Namikaze Naruto beserta istrinya Sakura Haruno-san, dan seorang lagi yang menempati lantai 21 yaitu Sabaku No Gaara-san, untuk saat ini hanya mereka yang sedang tidak di tempat dan melakukan perjalanan jauh, yang lainnya..." baru saja si receptionis akan melanjutkan ucapannya

"Kau tahu siapa di antara mereka yang kedatangan tamu dengan nama Hinata kemarin malam?"

Sekali lagi si receptionis itu mengecek komputernya, sebenanrnya Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak sabar, namun ketika ia akan melontarkan ucapan pedasnya, orang di seberang telepon menjawabnya

"_Haruno Sakura-san, kamar nomor 322 lantai 22, tapi saat ini mereka sedang keluar kota."_

"Ada nomor mereka yang bisa aku hubungi?"

"_Gomen ne, Uchiha-san, tapi mereka tidak meninggalkan nomor telpon, mungkin sedang tidak ingin di ganggu_" jelas si _receptionis_

"Jika mereka kembali, tolong hubungi aku, _Arigatou_" jawab Sasuke lalu menutup telponnya.

**END FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

"Bu...bukankah Uchiha-san tak berhasil menemui mereka, bagaimana Uchiha-san bisa menemukanku?" tanya si indigo penasaran, sejenak ia melupakan ketakutanya tentang keberadaan pria itu saat ini.

"Ku akui, mencarimu sangat sulit, setelah beberapa minggu aku baru bisa menemui mereka" jawab Sasuke masih menerawang.

"Iya, setelah kepulanganku, mereka bilang akan pergi ke Konoha, Naruto-kun punya bisnis disana, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka akan tinggal dalam waktu yang lama, tergantung seberapa lama pekerjaan itu bisa diselesaikan" jelas Hinata, sambil mengingat cerita sahabat cherrinya tentang karir si suami.

"Iya, itu juga yang mereka katakan, saat aku menemuinya dan menanyakan alamatmu"

"A... apa Uchiha-san menceritakan kejadian ma..."

"Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menemukan kartu kredit atas namamu dan aku ingin mengembalikannya" jelas Sasuke paham akan maksud pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, melihat kearah Sasuke, pertengahan alisnya sedikit mengkerut,

"Kenapa? Alasanku aneh?" tanya si Uchiha ketika menyadari ekspresi Hinata.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang terpikir olehku saat itu" jawab Sasuke lagi tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, sedikit rona merah ampak di pipinya yang tembam, Sasuke sekilas mengamatinya, ingin rasanya ia menerkam wanita itu saat ini juga, namun otak sehatnya memberi alarm supaya hal itu tak dilakukannya, Hinata mau mengobrol seperti ini saja sudah cukup baginya untuk saat ini.

"Sayangnya, mereka memberiku alamatmu yang lama" jawab Sasuke, ada nada penyesalan dari ucapannya itu, namun tak terlalu kentara.

"La... lalu?" tanya Hinata penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Sasuke.

"Aku punya akses untuk memperoleh data, dokumen, dan para penegak hukum ditempatmu berada sebelumnya, aku meminta bantuan mereka dan keberadaanmu berhasil di lacak" jelas Sasuke dengan seringaian entah apa itu.

"Da...dan, setelah itu, kau langsung menemuiku?" tanya Hinata penasaran

"Tidak, aku menemukanmu beberapa bulan lalu" jawab Sasuke,

"Karena aku sedang sibuk menangani permasalahan salah satu perusahaan kami dan ini perintah langsung dari _Otau-san_ku, maka aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, tapi aku punya orang-orang..."

"Ja...jadi ka...kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi, ada nada kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Hanya itu cara yang bisa aku lakukan sebelum aku datang menemuimu" jelas Sasuke angkuh

"A... apa melecehkaku secara fisik masih belum cukup? Sehingga kau juga melecehkan privasiku?" tanya Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, entah mengapa ia merasa marah di mata-matai seperti ini, layaknya seperti teroris yang menjadi tersangka kasus pengeboman.

"Duduklah Hyuuga, kau tahu darah tinggi tak baik pengaruhnya untuk si bayi" ucap Sasuke dingin,

"Bayi ini tanggungjawabku" ucap Hinata, ia bayi itu miliknya, hanya miliknya

"Aku juga berhak atas dirinya, setelah malam panas itu" jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"I... itu hanya kecelakaan, insident yang tidak menyenangkan" jelas Hinata, ia menjadi semakin marah ketika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia berhak atas bayinya, rasa takut jika pria itu akan mengambil bayinya kembali menyelimuti Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringaian iblis, onix itu nyalang menatap Hinata, entah menyapa ia muak ketika mendengar Hinata mengatakan itu hanya kecelakaan dan insident kecil yang tak berarti apa-apa.

"A... aku merasa jijik" lirih Hinata, sambil mendekap dirinya.

"Kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke, onix pekatnya masih setia menatap Hinata.

"Ke... kepada diriku sendiri, A... aku tidak mau bicara i... itu lagi" jawab Hinata.

"Tapi aku mau" jawab Sasuke

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang percintaan kita, hm?" lanjut Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia mendekati gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu, selangkah saja sudah membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan, saling bersentuhan.

Hinata menggigil, pria itu berada begitu dekat dengannya, hembusan nafas si pria raven mengenai poninya, aroma parfum mahal yang menguar dari tubuhnya memenuhi rongga hidung Hinata. Imajinasinya kembali pada malam panas itu. Hinata tersentak saat mendapati, hidung pria itu berada di lekukan lehernya, menggesekannya, menyesap aroma lavender dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata beku, tak bergerak.

"Itu sangat indah, kau begitu cantik" bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata,

"He...hentikan" ucap Hinata sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh si pria Uchiha yang mendekapnya.

"Payudaramu lebih besar" ujar Sasuke, saat dia berhasil menyentuhkan tangannya pada bagian tubuh Hinata yang menonjol itu.

"A... apa?" tenggorokan Hinata tercekat, sungguh pria ini benar-benar melecehkannya.

"Payudaramu lebih besar karena bayi itu, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil tetap menyentuh payudara Hinata.

"Ba... bayi ini bukan urusanmu, ba... bayi ini bukan milikmu" bentak Hinata, kali ini ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang dilingkari arlogi emas, mencoba menjauhkan tangan yang menggoda payudara itu dari tubuhnya. Selain membesar, payudara Hinata juga menjadi lebih sensitif ketika hamil.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepaskan pelukan dan sentuhannya dari tubuh Hinata, ia tertawa, walau tidak terbahak, pria stoick yang jarang menampakkan ekspresinya ini, bisa tertawa di hadapan Hinata, ohhh beruntungnya dirimu gadis Hyuuga.

"A... apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hinata penasaran, saat melihat Sasuke tertawa dan menatap kearahnya.

"Kau" jawab si pria dingin.

"Kau bilang itu bukan benihku, hm?" ucap Sasuke, sontak kata-kata Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata merah

"Kau bahkan masih perawan pada malam kita bercinta, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ini bukan bayimu" ucap Hinata keras, ia benar-benar frustasi, bagaimana agar orang ini tak lagi mengusik hidupnya dan jabang bayinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan tinggal disini hingga bayi itu lahir, kita akan mengetahuinya dari bulan dan tanggal lahirnya" ucap Sasuke santai.

Hinata tercekat, ia tak pandai berbohong, berdebat dengan pria ini pun ia pasti kalah, bahunya naik turun menahan emosi. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya agar pria ini pergi?.

"Ini anakku, dan aku berniat untuk mendapatkannya" ujar Sasuke,

"Ka... kau tak mungkin mendapatkannya" jawab Hinata, ia tak akan melepaskan bayinya, walau nyawa taruhannya.

"Bisa saja" seringaian licik muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Dengan cara seperti ini" ucap Sasuke, lalu mendekatkan hidungnya keperut Hinata, menciumnya dan membelainya dengan lembut. Hinata sempat terbuai dengan perlakuan pria itu, namun dengan segera ia menyadarkan dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu sendiri Hinata, aku akan menemanimu hingga bayi ini lahir, kita bisa bekerja sama bukan?" ucap Sasuke yang saat ia sudah menegakkan tubuh kekarnya tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"A... apa maksud..." tanya Hinata,

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu hingga bayi ini lahir, aku akan disini menjagamu dan bayi itu" jelas Sasuke saat melihat raut bingung di wajah cantik Hinata. Sekali lagi ia mendekati Hinata, menyentuh perut buncit wanita itu, ingin merasakan kehidupan yang ada di rahim si wanita indigo, tepat pada saat Sasuke menyentuhnya, si jabang bayi bergerak berupa sentakan kuat dan tiba-tiba.

"Si bayi?" tanya dengan senyum Sasuke sumringah, sejenak ia melupakan kemarahan, ego dan arogansinya.

"Y... ya," jawab Hinata lirih. Ekspresi yang ditampakkan Sasuke membuat Hinata tercekat, amarah dan frustasinya sejenak terlupakan, melihat wajah itu membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca. Makhluk mungil yang ada akibat kebersamaan mereka beberapa waktu lalu telah menjadi pengikat diantara mereka.

"Aku masih belum mempercayai ini" ucap Sasuke, ia lalu mengecup perut Hinata, menangkup perut itu dengan tangannya dengan _protektif. _Tangan itu kini bergerak ke atas, menyentuh payudaranya, terus keatas hingga ke tulang lehernya, sekali lagi pemuda Uchiha itu menggesek lekukan leher Hinata, kali ini dengan bibirnya.

"Hinata..." bisiknya di telinga Hinata, dan Hinata hanya bisa diam dengan perlakuan itu, entah ia tak bisa memprotesnya.

Sasuke mencimnya, ciuman kali ini terasa hangat dan lembut, meskipun ada unsur-unsur lain yang tersirat, gairah-gairah yang selama ini dipendamnya. Sasuke tidak peduli ketegangan yang mulai menjalari tubuh Hinata, otot-ototnya yang mengencang dan upayanya untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan si raven, saat itu Sasuke semakin merapatkan bibirnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, dengan lembut menyibak rambut Hinata yang menjuntai menutupi pipi yang kemerahan,

"Kau mau tidur siang atau berbelanja denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Be...berbelanja? Ke kota? U...untuk apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Beli tempat tidur ukuran king-size. Bisa-bisa aku membuatmu terluka kalau kita tidur di tempat tidur sempitmu itu" ujar Sasuke santai, namun hal itu sukses membuat Hinata merona merah dan tercekat.

**TBC**

**Balesan Review :**

**Eigar Alinafiah : **ini sudah di lanjut, kalau g berhenti di tengah jalan g seru hehehehe, Hikari mau bikin Eigar-san penasaran.

Azzahra : Azzahra-san akhirnya membaca fic abal karya Hikari lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, pertanyaan Azzahra-san sudah terjawabkah dengan pemaparan diatas? Hehehehe flashback versi Sasuke. entahlah Sasu tanggungjawab atau tidak, yang jelas Sasu ingin bayinya hehehhee, silahkan Fav jika berkenan.

**123 Go Go Deigo : **bagaimana dengan chap 3 nya Deigo-san? Ya kali ini Hikari tidak terlalu menonjolkan adegan *ehem*, dan untuk romencenya apakah masih perlu ditambahkan? Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

**Chibi Beary** : rencananya mau di buat happy ending, dari cerita flashback versi Sasuke sudah menjelaskan bagaimana pencariannya untuk menemukan Hinata, ini sudah di update, terima kasih sudah mereview.

**IndigOnix :** iya yang datang itu Sasu Indi-san, disini sudah sedikit Hikari ulas tentang pencarian Sasu hingga menemukan Hinata, Sasu datang menginginkan bayinya, ini sudah di lanjut, baca lagi chap berikutnya ya. Terima kasih sudah mereview.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : Sasu selama 6 bulan nyari Hina, iya di skip waktu, maaf Hikari kurang menjelaskannya pada chap kemarin, selain itu Sasu juga punya tugas dari _Tousannya _makanya g bisa segera menemui Hina, iya silahkan di fav jika berkenan dan terima kasih atas reviewnya.

**Sheren** : ini sudah dilanjut Sheren-san.

**Moku-chan** : wahhhh Moku-chan bersedia baca fic abal Hikari, senangnya #melukgulinggulung-gulung. Mohon bantuannya memberi masukan untuk Hikari ya Moku-chan, Hikari menyadari kalau Typo selalu bertebaran, karena Hikari sedikit ceroboh masalah itu, jika masalah lemon kurang Hot, Hikari akan membaca lebih banyak reverensi lagi tentang FFn dengan rate M, Hikari baru belajar menulis rate M mohon bimbingannya #membungkuk setengah badan. Hikari usahakan jika kedepannya ada lemon, akan Hikari buat lebih hot.

**Lilac **: iya Hikari sadar lemonnya masih kurang hot, sebenarnya belum berani, tapi akan Hikari coba menampilkan yang lebih pada chap berikutnya, berapa kalipun melakukan itu Hikari fikir bisa hamil, tergantung masa subur si cewek, mungkin ketika itu Hina sedang masa subur maka sekali sembur jadi makmur #bahasatidakjelas (abaikan saja). Hikari rasa dari flashback di atas sudah jelas darimana Sasu tahu Hina hamil.

**Aizy. Evilkyu** : iya maaf alurnya memang terlalu cepat kemari, dan kurang jelas pemenggalan waktunya, terima kasih untuk masukan itu, di atas ada sedikit flashback dari versi Sasuke, apa itu sudah cukup menjelaskan Aizy-san?.

**Hyuuchi Kin** : Halloooo Chi-chan, kangen! Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Hina akhirnya hamil, dan sasu datang menemuinya, Hina takut kehadiran Sasu hanya untuk mengambil bayinya. Terima kasih reviewnya ya. Jika sempat ol kirim pesan, kita chat lagi. Hikari tunggu kabar kamu.

**Winey chan** : Salam kenal juga Winey-sa, terima kasih sudah bersedia baca fic abal Hikari.

**Kumbangkambing** : iya itu Sasu yang dateng, dari flashback Sasu di atas Hikari rasa sudah menjelaskan bagaimana Sasu bisa menemukan Hina dan tahu Hina hamil. Sejak sebelum sasu dateng sebenarnya Sasu sudah tahu Hina hamil, hanya saja karena Sasu masih ada pekerjaan dari bokapnya makanya belum bisa menemui Hina.

**Nivellia Neil** : iya itu Sasu yang dateng menemui Hina, Hikari rasa pemaparan di atas sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana Sasu bisa menemukan Hina dan datang ke sekolahnya, iya kemarin Hikari ada sedikit skip waktu, dan kecerobohan Hikari adalah lupa memberi keterangannya. Waktu Hina tahu dirinya hamil, waktu itu usia kehamilannya sedah 2 bulan 2 minggu, waktu ia melamunkan Sasu usia kehamilannya sudah 4 bulan dan saat Sasu datang itu usia kehamilannya 6 bulan. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Sepertinya akan ada, tapi bukan dari Sasuhina melainkan dari luar mereka. Di tunggu next chapnya ya.

**Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz** : terima kasih untuk pujiannya, iya akan Hikari coba perbaiki masalah typo dan peletakkan tanda baca, itu memang kelemahan Hikari selain kelemahan-kelemahan lain, hehehehe. Hikari sedikit ceroboh memang masalah itu, terima kasih banyak untk masukkan dan reviewnya, Hikari suka jika ada yang mengapresiasi karya Hikari, walaupun abal hehehehehe.

**Triya Chan** : iya Sasu memang mudah menggambarkannya, sedang Hina yang lemah lembut, baik dan penuh kasih agak sulit, tapi bagaimanamupun Hina juga manusia, punya hasrat, amarah dan keinginan, she's not angel but she's like angel jadi sifat manusia seperti marah, dan hasrat pasti juga Hina rasakan wah kok jadi gaje gini, jelasnya Hina begitu karena pengaruh sake, Sasu jahat kasih Hina sake. Hina kan cewe baik-baik. Mereka akan bersatu kok. Hikari ingin mereka bersatu.

**Sana Uchiga** : hallo Sana-san wah mereview lagi di chap ini, _domo Arigatou ne_... anaknya ntar kembar tiga hehehehe #bercanda, dari flashback di atas Hikari rasa sudah jelas bagaimana sasu bisa menemukan Hina, terima kasih sudah bersedia mampir di lapak Hikari dan bersedia mereview.

**Zian** : ini sudah di update Zian-san, bagaimana untuk chap ini?

**Jolie Luv** : wah Jolie-san hadir lagi dalam fic abal Hikari, terima kasih bersedia membaca dan mereviewnya, ini sudah di lanjut mohon direview kembali ya hehehehehe...

**Saagara widya** : iya itu Sasu Gaara-san, hehehehe ini sudah dilanjut.

**Mona. Likha.7** : salam kenal juga mona-san, ini sudah Hikari panjangin ceritanya, dan terima kasih reviewnya.

**Akira Fly** : ini sudah diupdate, tepat seminggu baru Hikari bisa mengupdatenya, sepertinya konflik yang akan muncul masih belum bisa Hikari jelaskan, yang pasti mungkin itu bukan dari Sasuhina, melainkan dari orang lain, sementara baru itu yang terkonsep oleh Hikari. Terima kasih sudah mereview. Masalah akan sampai chap berapa, sepertinya tidak sampai 10 hehehehehe.

**VilettaOnixLV **: iya Hikari sempat menskip alurnya dan tidak menegaskan waktunya, _gomen ne, _iya itu yang datang adalah Sasu, hehehehe ini sudah di update, terima kasih reviewnya ya.

**BommiePark24 **: hehehehe iya maaf klo lemonnya kurang Hot, nanti Hikari akan coba buat yang lebih, mohon bimbingannya ya, hehehehe.

**Azurradeva** : Sasu tanggung jawab atau tidak kita lihat nanti ya hehehehe di chap berikutnya. Dari flashback Sasu di atas sudah menjelaskan bukan darimana Sasu tahu keberadaan Hina, terima kasih sudah mereview.

**AyunSoraya** : Hikari rencananya membuat mereka menikah, tapi entah kapan hehehehe, ini sudah di update, terima kasih reviewnya ya...

**Momo** : iya itu Sasuke Momo-san.

**Yuemi** : rencananya Hikari akan buat mereka nikah, tapi belum tahu kapan hehehehe, dan sepertinya akan happy ending.

**Kirei-neko** : bisa dunk, Sasuke kan Uchiha, dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk menjapatkan apa yang diinginkanya, termasuk menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Masalah lemon, Hikari akan usahakan menampilkan yang lebih hot nantinya, semoga bisa hehehehe.

**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu** : salam kenal juga Tatsu-san, ini belum ending, nanti akan ada konflik diantara mereka, dan Tatsu benar yang datang adalah Sasu, wah terima kasih sudah menyukai fic abal Hikari, _Dozo_ jika ingin follow dan fav fic ini. _Domo arigatou ne_ untuk reviewnya.

**J Vicko** : wah terima kasih sudah bersedia baca fic abal Hikari ya dan untuk reviewnya juga.

**Princess Aruni** : ini sudah dilanjut Aruni-san. Hikari suka pennamenya, cantik.

**N **: terima kasih sudah membaca dan meriview fic abal Hikari, baca chap selanjutnya ya N-san, wah sepertinya antusias sekali reviewnya kemarin hingga panjang lebar seperti itu, tapi Hikari suka kok hehehehehe.

**Mint Convallaris** : entahlah, mungkin lagi musim Fic yang ceritanya Hina hamil, padahal g ada even ShL yang menggunakan tema pregnant atau hamil hehehehe, sudah, itu hanya hayalan Hikari saja, berdoa pada Tuhan semoga semua baik-baik saja, dan apa yang Mint-san takutkan tidak terjadi.

**Ahmad Hyuuga** : iya Hikari juga suka banget sama Hinata, apalagi kalau pasangannya adalah Sasuke, mereka cocok banget, ini sudah diupdate, terima kasih sudah mereview Ahmad-san.

**RikaKhariana** : jangan berfikir begitu, semua itu wajar saja kok, kalau masih gadis, tergantung kesibukan dan pikiran kita, Hikari juga sering seperti itu, Sasu tahu Hina hamil karena Sasu menyuruh orang memata-matai Hina.

**Payung Biru** : ini sudah di lanjut, bagaimana pendapatnya untuk chap ini? Mohon masukkannya.

**Stacie Kaniko** : maaf Stacie-san Hikari kurang paham dengan PM Stacie-san, tapi yang jelas Hikari seneng banget Stacie-san berkenan membaca, memreview dan mengapresiasi karya abal Hikari ini. Akan Hikari coba untuk lebih baik lagi pada chap berikutnya, bagaimana menurut Stacie-san untuk chap ini?.

**Shusiechi Hiyonigara** : sepertinya mereka akan nikah hehehehe, Sasu kan Uchiha dia punya banyak anak buah untuk mencari Hinata dan menyelidiki tentang Hinata. Hehehehehe.

**Astia Morichan** : ini sudah di lanjut terima kasih reviewnya.

: ini sudah di lanjut, terima kasih reviewnya, bagaimana menurut Susi-san untuk chap ini?.

**Little Lily** : Sasu kan Uchiha, dia punya banyak anak buah untuk mencari tahu tentang Hinata hehehehehe.

**Ime **: ini sudah di lanjut Ime-san, hanya seminggu kok baru bisa update, _gomen ne..._

**Sabaku No Yuki** : ini sudah di update, sasu tahu Hina hamil dari anak buahnya yang mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Hina. Pemaparan di atas semoga bisa penjelaskan.

**Oryhaara Maia** : ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic abal Hikari dan terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya.

**Bagaimana menurut reader tentang chap ini? Apakah chap ini terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit?**

**Mohon masukan dari reader, agar Hikari bisa memberikan yang lebih baik pada chap berikutnya.**

_Domoarigatou minna-san._


End file.
